Total Drama: Revenge of the Island
Total Drama: Revenge of the Island (originally titled Total Drama Reloaded) is the fourth season of Total Drama. Summary During Total Drama World Tour, Chris rented out Camp Wawanakwa to a toxic waste disposal company, which used it as their main dump. By the time Chris bought it back for the new season, it was filled with bio-hazardous toxic waste, affecting the island and its inhabitants; making it more dangerous for a new generation. The cast of thirteen is divided into two teams and must compete in many deadly, disgusting, and humiliating challenges. One by one, they are eliminated in a manner similar to the original season, but with a twist; when the bottom two is reached, the person whose name is called last is the one who is eliminated, and thus receives the last marshmallow, which is toxic. After the camper is eliminated, they are catapulted off the island in the Hurl of Shame. The last contestant standing is crowned the winner and receives the $1,000,000, as the host is arrested at the end of the season. Episodes #81. Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! #82. Truth or Laser Shark #83. Ice Ice Baby #84. Finders Creepers #85. Backstabbers Ahoy! #86. Runaway Model #87. A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste #88. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean #89. Grand Chef Auto #90. Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon #91. Eat, Puke and Be Wary #92. The Enchanted Franken-Forest #93. Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown Cast and Crew Gallery Trivia *This is the first season of Total Drama to not feature any of the original twenty-two contestants competing. *This season features the smallest cast of any season to date, with only thirteen contestants. *This is the first of three seasons to feature an episode count of thirteen, with the second being Total Drama All-Stars and the third being Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. *This is currently the only season to feature a final two of the same gender, as both are males. *This is the first season to include an immunity idol, which is similar to the immunity idols featured in Survivor. *This is the first season to not have any reward challenges. *This is the first season where a contestant is brought back as an intern. *This is the first season where no two contestants have the same voice actor (although one contestant shares his voice actor with a contestant from the previous seasons). *This is the first season where the entire cast has audition tapes. *This is the first season in which a male contestant is the first person to use the confessional. In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! The first person to use the confessional is Mike. *This is the first season in which a female is the first contestant eliminated from the season (not including Bridgette being eliminated in a double elimination with Geoff in Total Drama Action). *This is the first season in which an elimination is scheduled in every episode. *This is the first season in which the final four consists of three males and one female. *This is the first season in which one of the rewards for winning a challenge is getting to choose who is eliminated next, as Scott won this in Grand Chef Auto and Lightning won this in The Enchanted Franken-Forest. *This season shares many notable, obvious similarities with Total Drama Island: **Both take place entirely at Camp Wawanakwa. **Both feature the elimination area happening at the Bonfire pit, with marshmallows being the symbols of safety. **Both feature similar opening sequences. **Both feature a red team and a green team that are named after animals. The only difference is first season's animal were normal, but season four's animals were mutated. **Both feature the exact same confessional. **Both do not feature aftermath episodes. **Both season's final fours were made up of one member of one team, while the other three are all from the other team. ***Although Scott was originally a member of the Toxic Rats, he switched teams with Jo at the end of Runaway Model. ***In both cases, the "superior" team of the season had the three members, while the weaker team had only one. **Counting Owen's ending of The Very Last Episode, Really!, both seasons are the only two in which the highest-ranking members of both teams were males. *This is the second season in a row where the first two contestants eliminated are of the same gender. The first being Total Drama World Tour. *This is the second season so far where the number of days is not confirmed. The first being Total Drama World Tour. *This is the second season in a row in which the winner in the United States is not the same as in Canada. The first being Total Drama World Tour. *This is the second season to air in January on Teletoon. The first being Total Drama Action. *This is the second season in which the winner manages to keep their money. The first being Total Drama Action. *This is the first season in which both teams' lowest-ranking members are females. *This is the second season to not contain any two-part episodes. The first was Total Drama Action. **However, if one were to consider Mutiny on the Soundstage and The Aftermath: IV to be a two-part episode, then this would be the first season without any two-part episodes. *Truth or Laser Shark and Ice Ice Baby are the only episodes in which none of the original contestants made a cameo appearance. *This season features the least amount of non-elimination episodes of any season in the series, with only one. *This season features more team swaps than any other season in the series, as they were following below: **Brick first switched from the Mutant Maggots to the Toxic Rats after volunteering for elimination in Finders Creepers. **Scott and Jo switched teams after Sam's elimination in Runaway Model. **Dakota was brought back and put on the Mutant Maggots in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, while she was originally on the Toxic Rats before. *Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna, Sierra, Blaineley, and Alejandro are the only original contestants to not make cameo appearances (except their appearance in the first episode of the season). **Out of these, Courtney, Harold, and Leshawna are the only contestants who participate all three seasons to not make an additional appearance. ***Interestingly, Harold was initially stated to make an appearance, but the idea was scrapped before the final release. **None of the newcomers who were introduced in Total Drama World Tour made additional cameo appearances in this season. *It is revealed in The Enchanted Franken-Forest that three years have passed since the first season ended. *This is the second season without a special. The first was Total Drama World Tour. **However, Cartoon Network advertised and aired The Enchanted Franken-Forest and Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown as a one hour finale special, even though they are just two separate episodes. *This is the first season to air in the U.S. at 16:9 widescreen aspect ratio instead of 4:3 aspect ratio, like the three previous seasons. *This is the first season where the superior team is the red team, unlike Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. *This is the first season to not include any swearing from the contestants. *This is the first season where no couples are separated by team. *This is the only season where there are never more female contestants left in the game than male contestants. *This is the only season where a female contestant never wins a challenge in the merge. *This is the first season to not dedicate at least one episode to eliminated contestants, such as Haute Camp-ture did in Total Drama Island and the Aftermath show did the previous two seasons. External Links *Total Drama: Revenge of the Island - Total Drama Wiki Category:Shows Category:Total Drama Shows Category:Article Stubs